


[Podfic] Winchester Rule #34 | written by bewaretheides15

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Virginity, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Theoretically Sam gets his sexual education at a series of middle and high schools crisscrossing the United States. How it actually goes is a little something like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winchester Rule #34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296743) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Recorded for the March 2017 Sunday Morning Porn Club.
> 
> Thanks so much to bewaretheides15 for having blanket permission to podfic, and to [ash48](ash48.livejournal.com) for letting me use her gorgeous [motel collage](http://ash48.livejournal.com/493803.html) for the cover art.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/722ehw86puu8d3w/Winchester_Rule_%2334.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ebaf4ji880ncbox/Winchester_Rule_%2334.m4b)
  * **Size:** 23MB/11MB | **Duration:** 0:24:24 

  
---|---


End file.
